This invention relates to a dock or pier assembly for use in a body of water.
Many types of dock and pier structure are well known for use in a body of water such as a lake, river, ocean front, or the like. Some such structures are xe2x80x9cpermanentxe2x80x9d, i.e. intended to be left in place year round, while others are removable so as to enable the structure to be installed for periods of use, such as during warm weather months, and removed when not in use, such as during cold weather months. In either case, installation of a dock or pier structure can be a laborious and time consuming task.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dock or pier structure which provides quick and easy installation and which requires minimal maintenance. It is a further object of the invention to provide a dock or pier structure consisting of a number of identically constructed modules, to facilitate off-site manufacture. A still further object of the invention is to provide such a dock or pier assembly in which the modules can be arranged in various configurations according to the requirements of the end user. A still further object of the invention is to provide a module for constructing a dock or pier assembly, in which the module is relatively light weight and is formed of components which provide a high degree of strength and resistance to the elements. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a dock module which is relatively simple in its components and construction and which is affordable and easy to install. A still further object of the invention is to provide a method of constructing a dock or pier assembly utilizing a series of dock modules.
In accordance with the invention, a dock or pier assembly, for use in a body of water, is formed of a series of substantially identically constructed dock modules which are interconnected to form a dock or pier assembly having a desired configuration. Each dock module includes a structural frame assembly, and deck structure engaged with the structural frame assembly. The dock modules are arranged to form a dock assembly, and a series of support members are engaged with the dock modules for supporting the dock modules above the water.
The frame assembly of each dock module preferably includes a pair of side frame members and a pair of transverse end frame members which extend between and interconnect the side frame members. In preferred form, the end and side frame members are structural metal members, formed of a material such as aluminum or steel, welded together at their ends to form a strong, rigid frame assembly.
The deck structure of each dock module is preferably in the form of a series of deck members secured to the frame members. The deck members define a pair of spaced ends, each of which is located over one of the side frame members. A connector member, such as a connector strip, is secured to each side frame member, and each deck member is secured to a connector strip toward one of the ends defined by the deck member. The deck members may be in the form of extruded plastic deck planks having an underside formed with mounting structure which is engaged by the connector strips, so as to secure the deck planks to the frame assembly.
Each side frame member includes an upstanding web and upper and lower flanges extending from upper and lower ends, respectively, defined by the web. Each connector strip is secured to the upper flange of one of the side frame members. The dock module further includes a bumper member engaged with the web of each side frame member. The bumper member may be the form of an elongated plastic member located above the lower flange of each side frame member. Each bumper member is secured to the web of one of the side frame members above the lower flange, by means of an adhesive and/or a mechanical fastening arrangement.
The dock modules can be arranged singly or in an end-to-end manner to form dock sections, with support members located at the abutting ends of adjacent dock modules for supporting the dock modules above the water. The dock sections can be arranged in various configurations, to form a dock structure having a size and shape according to the requirements of the end user. The support members may be in the form of conventional dock support posts and brackets, and are preferably arranged to support the corners of each dock module.